Story
by BluePrince14
Summary: [Oneshot HunKai-KaiHun bersetting School!AU] Ch2: LET'S TAKE A PIC/ Ini semua gara-gara ide konyol Byun Baekhyun. "Mereka berdua itu bodoh sekali..." ―Percaya padaku!/ Shou-Ai. DLDR!/ Review? :3
1. Candy

**C**_A_ND**Y**

© BluePrince14

Declaimer

The character isn't mine. But Kai is mine, of course! *dibakar*

Cast

HunKai

Warning!

Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, YAOI, Miss Typo.

D**O**_N_'T L**I**_K_E D**O**_N_'T R**E**_A_D!

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya, memainkan helai-helai rambut pirangnya yang berponi dan memberi sensasi dingin pada kulit pucatnya. Berdiri di atap sekolah memang selalu dilakukannya saat ia enggan masuk kelas. Rasanya begitu tenang hanya dengan berdiam diri di sini, bersandar di pagar pembatas sambil melihat pemandangan sekolahnya yang terlihat lenggang dari atas. Memandang langit biru yang dihiasi awan.

Asap kelabu berhembus dari bibirnya. Sekali lagi, ia hisap batang bernikotin itu. Mengisi paru-parunya dengan berbagai zat racun yang ia tahu pasti akan merusak tubuhnya. Tapi bukankah ada larangan tidak boleh merokok di kawasan sekolah?

Ha, memang ia peduli?

Asal tahu saja, ia bukan termasuk tipe orang yang senang di atur. Ia berjiwa bebas dan selalu melakukan apa yang ia sukai. Dengan kata lain―pembangkang.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu jika kau tak buang benda itu sekarang, Sehun."

Ia cukup tersentak saat mendengar suara lain dari arah belakangnya. Meski begitu ia tak bergeming untuk membalas kata dan melanjutkan acara menghisap rokoknya seakan tak mendengar apapun. Sama sekali tak berminat.

"Oh Sehun."

Dengan enggan Sehun berbalik.

—Jpret!

Kilatan blitz kamera menyerangnya dan ia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. "Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Jongin...," desis Sehun tajam. Cukup terganggu dengan kedatangan sosok tak diundang itu. Sehun memutar bola matanya saat melihat orang itu malah terkekeh. Mendekati dirinya yang berdiri menyandar di pagar pembatas.

Meski Sehun natapnya dengan tatapan dingin, tak ia pedulikan. Jongin malah dengan santai merogoh saku celananya. "Mau permen?" tawarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ck." Sehun mengabaikan uluran tangan itu dan berbalik lagi, menatap ke bawah. Menghisap rokoknya lagi.

"Tidak mau?" heran Jongin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ia mendesah kecewa sebelum membuka bungkus permen rasa strawberry itu dan memakannya sendiri. "Padahal ini enak..."

Sehun melirik pemuda di sampingnya dengan sudut mata, tanpa berucap. Jongin sedang memainkan bungkus permennya, menghiraukan Sehun yang masih dipenuhi rasa penasaran dengan apa sebenarnya maksud pemuda itu berada di sini? Sehun ingin bertanya, tapi egonya melarang dia. Ia tak mau dianggap sok akrab dengan orang asing.

Meski pada kenyataan sebenarnya sosok itu bukanlah orang asing, melainkan salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke kelas?" tanya Jongin kemudian, bosan dengan keheningan di sekitar mereka.

"Itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku," balas Sehun dengan nada datar sambil lalu. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu sudut dan duduk menyender ke dinding. Masih dengan rokok yang kini tinggal separuh.

Pandangan Jongin tak sekalipun beralih dari Sehun.

"Lebih baik kau pergi," lanjut Sehun, terkesan mengusir.

"Apa aku tak boleh ada di sini?" Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah balik bertanya. "Ini tempat umum 'kan?" Sebuah senyum geli ia tampilkan dan itu malah semakin membuat Sehun kesal hingga tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka.

Memilih untuk menikmati semilir angin dan music dari ipodnya.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Hari lain datang. Dan Jongin sepertinya sudah punya kebiasaan baru untuk mengganggu hidup Sehun yang semula tenang bersama semilir angin, langit biru dan sebatang rokok di atas sekolah sejak kemarin.

"Mau permen?"

Pertanyaan yang sama...Sehun memutar mata malas dan mengabaikan itu. Dan seperti kemarin pula Jongin akan memakan permennya sendiri dan menyimpan bungkusnya di saku celana. Sementara Sehun masih dengan batang rokoknya yang terbakar perlahan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sehun melirik, meski terlihat tak senang toh ia menarik alisnya sebelah. Dan itu Jongin anggap sebagai tanda persetujuan untuk melanjutkan. "Apa merokok itu menyenangkan?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap penasaran rokok di tangan Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan kening, "Memang kenapa?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa bisa bertanya seperti itu. "Kau terlihat begitu menikmati saat menghisapnya," vonis Jongin sambil berlalu. "Padahalkan itu mengandung banyak zat adiktif yang berbahaya bagi kesehatan bukan hanya bagimu tapi bagi orang lain juga―"

Ya, ya, ya.

Jongin mulai mengoceh dan Sehun bahkan sudah menutup telinganya dengan earphone sekarang.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Sehun terduduk di tempat sama dua hari berikutnya. Menghindari pelajaran sejarah lah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Hell, ini bahkan terasa lebih baik dibandingkan harus terkantuk-kantuk di kelas. Baru saja ia hendak menyalakan pematik apinya saat pintu terbuka.

_Ckl__ek._

"Kenapa tidak masuk kelas lagi?" Sehun menoleh, mendapati Jongin di bibir pintu tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas mendapati sosok itu kembali mengusiknya.

"Aku tidak betah."

Jongin mengangguk. Menyamankan dirinya tepat di samping Sehun, sama-sama bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap. Dengan penuh ketertarikan ia melirik sosok berkulit pucat di samping, tepatnya pada apa yang tengah ia pegang. "Sehun, boleh aku mencoba rokoknya?"

Sehun, yang baru saja menyalakan rokoknya menatap Jongin lekat. "Kau serius?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia tahu ini perbuatan yang bodoh sekali, tapi ia hanya ingin mencobanya. "Boleh?" tanyanya.

Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya memberikan benda di tangannya.

Jongin menatap benda itu ragu-ragu sebelum menaruhnya di bibir dan menghisapnya pelan. Dan bisa dipastikan―

"Uhuk! U-uhuk!"

Sehun memalingkan wajah dan mengulas senyum tanpa suara saat melihat Jongin terbatuk sebelum melempar rokok itu sambil bersumpah serapah. Konyol sekali...

"Mau permen?"

Sehun menggeleng, mengambil batang rokok yang lain. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tak mau permenmu," jelasnya.

Jongin mendengus, memakan permennya. "Aneh sekali... ini enak tahu, daripada rokokmu itu," balas Jongin memainkan permen di dalam mulutnya.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti merokok?"

"Saat seluruh pabrik rokok bangkrut dan berhenti memproduksi rokok?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Itu tidak mungkin... mereka takkan bangkrut jika masih banyak membelinya sepertimu."

"Itu kau tahu," balas Sehun kelewat santai.

"Kenapa tidak permen saja?"

"Kenapa harus permen?"

Jongin nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Karena permen enak dan rokok tidak?"

Sehun hanya bisa berdecih.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

_Cklek._

Sehun melirik sekilas saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka pelan. Ia berbalik dan menatap sosok itu dengan bosan sambil berujar, "Aku tidak mau permenmu, Jongin..."

Jongin yang baru menampikan sosoknya di balik pintu nampak terkejut sebentar. Tangannya yang berada di saku ia keluarkan, dan kini di genggamannya terdapat sebuah permen. "Dari mana kau tahu aku akan menawarimu permen?" herannya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Itu yang selalu kau lakukan saat datang ke sini," balas Sehun acuh. Kembali berbalik memunggungi sosok itu. Sehun memasang earphonenya. Mulai menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku ngantuk, pelajaran bahasa Korea itu membosankan...," keluh Jongin begitu saja dan kemudian dia berjalan ke dekat Sehun. Duduk bersandar pada pagar di sebelah sehun dan mulai menutup matanya.

Sehun menatapnya sekilas dan kenapa ia seakan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah orang yang tengah tertidur itu nampak begitu tenang. Dengan sapuan angin sepoi-sepoi yang memainkan rambut hitamnya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan―

Cepat-cepat menjauh saat sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Sehun duduk sendirian di atap kali ini. Ia membolos lagi.

Dan semuanya masih terasa sama

...ketenangan yang ia rasakan, semilir angin yang mengacak rambutnya, langit biru dan rasa dari rokok yang tengah ia hisap. Semuanya sama, kecuali tak ada sosok yang mengganggunya kini. Tak ada Jongin.

Sehun entah merasa suasana di sekitarnya terasa begitu sepi―jauh lebih sepi dari biasanya. Dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Sehun―dengan keinginannya sendiri―membuang dan mematikan rokok.

Beranjak ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran.  
.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Sehun menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, tak lama setelah ia sampai Jongin pun datang.

"Hai..." sapanya sambil mengulas senyum.

Sehun tak membalas, terlalu hanyut dalam keheningan yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian beberapa yang lalu di tempat ini. Ia menatap lekat sosok di sampingnya.

"Jongin..." panggilnya.

"Mmpppt―!"

Jongin menoleh cepat dan ia begitu terkejut saat ia merasakan bibir Sehun menyentuh miliknya. Ia bahkan masih membeku saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan dan memberikan hisapan kecil pada bibirnya dengan mata yang memandang tepat ke arah matanya. Jongin merasakan sensasi merinding di seluruh tubuhnya apalagi saat tangan Sehun memeluk pinggannya dan menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat.

Jongin yang masih setengah sadar itupun mulai membalas kecupan itu, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Sehun memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Rasanya manis... Tidak buruk," komentar Sehun saat memisahkan diri. Ia merogoh sakunya dan membuang semua rokoknya begitu saja sebelum menatap Jongin. "Baik..., sekarang mana permenku?"

Jongin, meskipun masih dalam keadaan mengembalikan nafasnya, tersenyum sumringah. Merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan satu pada Sehun.

"Berhenti merokok ya, Sehunnie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja Sehun akan berhenti merokok mulai sekarang. Lagipula ia sudah punya sesuatu yang lebih ia sukai sekarang.

Bukan, bukan permen.

...melainkan Jongin. Dan rasa bibirnya.

.

.

**[****―****END****―****]**

HunKai yang aneeeeh sekali -_-

Review pw


	2. Let's Take a Pic

**LETS TAKE A PIC**

by BluePrince14

**Cast:**

Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun and others.

**Warning;**

AU, OOC, Crack, Shou-Ai,

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

* * *

Jongin tak suka keramaian. Meski begitu ia masih memilih untuk duduk di tempatnya―bangku kedua dari depan tepat di pojok kanan―dibanding berpindah dan diam di pojokan untuk mencari keheningan itu sendiri. Melakukannya bukan berarti suka. Karena keributan yang diciptakan teman sebangku dan teman-teman lain di kerumunan sekitarnya cukup membuatnya―yang sedang ingin tidur―terganggu.

Ia bisa-bisa jadi membenci pelajaran kosong jika begini ceritanya...

"Kyungsoo, aku tahu suaramu bagus. Tapi saat ini aku tidak sedang ingin mendengarmu menyanyi. Kepalaku pusing," keluh Jongin pada teman sebangkunya itu sambil cemberut. Kepalanya memang pusing karena kurang tidur semalam. Belajar? Bukan, main game. Matanya beralih pada dua orang lain di depan sana. "Dan, Tsk. Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti tertawa sebentar saja?" nadanya naik satu oktaf.

Dengan kompak dua sosok itu berbalik sebentar, "Tidak." dan kembali melanjutnya aktifitas mereka sebelumnya. Bernarsis ria di depan kamera. Sambil tertawa-tawa tentu saja. Dasar _happy virus couple_.

_Snut―_

Kesal. Jongin melempar penghapus yang ia ambil di dekatnya―sepertinya punya Kyungsoo―dan melemparkannya ke arah mereka berdua.

_Puk._

"HEI!" Seruan tak terima terdengar dari salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya Chanyeol, yang sedang sial terkena lemparannya tepat di kepala. Dan semuanya bertambah ramai saja. "Apa masalahmu sebenarnya, Kai?" tanyanya pada Jongin (iya, beberapa orang memang memanggil Jongin seperti itu)

Tapi Jongin sekarang bahkan sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan di meja.

"Dia bilang kepalanya pusing," kata Kyungsoo sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara berkaraokenya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Baekhyun, si happy virus satu lagi. "Itu pasti bohong," katanya sambil memainkan kamera di tangannya. Matanya beralih pandang ke arah lain ruangan kelas itu. Pojok belakang. "Paling ia hanya sedang menahan cemburu karena melihat orang yang ia sukai sedang berbincang berdua dengan orang lain di pojok belakang sana―Hei, Kris! Kau mana boleh bermain basket di kelas!" dan keluhannya semakin bertambah saat melihat Chanyeol malah bangkit dan ikut bermain. "Ya, Chanyeol!"

_Snut―_

Ketahuan, batin Jongin.

Dengan enggan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Sudah tahu 'kan? Makanya diam atau aku akan meledak."

"Hahahahahaha..."Bukannya diam, tawa Baekhyun malah meledak. Baginya ekspresi Jongin itu sangat menghibur, sudah seperti Kris yang kehilangan Ace dan Chen yang kehilangan bebek ungunya.

Dan saat itulah sosok lain datang, "Hei, ada apa ini?" tanyanya sambil duduk di tempat Chanyeol tadi. Dengan iseng ia menarik kabel earphone Kyungsoo menarik protesan dari si empunya ("Apa maumu Junmyeon?!") yang diabaikan olehnya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, pak ketua kelas," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya, Junmyeon― sang ketua kelas―nampak tak mengerti. Raut wajahnya seakan berkata 'Apa?'. "Jadi begini," Ia melirik Jongin yang menatapnya tajam,sama sekali tak takut. "Ada salah satu anggota kelasmu yang sedang menderita tekanan batin cinta, Pak. Hahahahaha."

"BAEK―!" Jongin mengeluh semakin keras dan hendak melempar ipod Kyungsoo tapi tidak jadi karena Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu berteriak ("APA MAU KALIAN SEBENARNYA?!") dan pindah tempat ke samping Chen. Menarik keluar suara tawa kedua orang di depannya.

Dan suasana semakin ramai saja.

Jongin mendesah malas, diam-diam menengok kebelakang. Dan desahan nafasnya semakin keras saja saat mendapati dua teman sekelasnya yang lain terlihat begitu akrab di belakang sana. Luhan, dengan gitar di pangkuannya dan Sehun yang terlihat sedang tersenyum entah karena apa.

Dan semua itu seakan mengalihkan fokus Jongin sehingga tak sadar jika Baekhyun kini tengah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Junmyeon yang kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

"**SEMUANYA AYO KITA FOTO~~!" **Baekhyun berteriak kemudian. Bangkit dari duduknya bersama Junmyeon.

"_Foto untuk apa sih?"_

"_Ayoooooo!"_

"_Malas ah..."_

"_Nanti dong, Baek~"_

"_Jarang-jarang, ada apa sebenarnya ini?"_

"_YA! KRIS, CHANYEOL BERHENTI BERMAIN! KITA FOTO DULU."_

"_Semuanya. Ayodong~"_

Dan tahu-tahu semua anak sudah beranjak dan mengambil posisi di depan kelas dengan atas paksaan Baekhyun yang menyeret-nyeret mereka satu persatu. Dan tibalah giliran Jongin yang masih saja enggan bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Kai~ Ayo~" Dan akhirnya Jonginpun luluh dan pasrah diseret Baekhyun karena perkataan Junmyeon yang mengatasnamakan kekompakkan kelas. "Nah, kau di sini ya~" ujar Baekhyun sambil menempatkan Jongin di tengah, tepat di sebelah (Jongin menoleh ke kanan) Junmyeon, dan(Jongin menoleh ke sebelah kiri) SEHUN?!

'Baek―!' geram Jongin dalam hati. Ia sudah melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun tapi teman karibnya itu malah menampilkan sebuah senyum lebar yang terlihat benar-benar menyebalkan di mata Jongin sudah siap dengan kamera di tangannya. Jongin meneguk ludahnya sambil melirik orang yang ditaksirnya itu diam-diam. ...kenapa dia jadi canggung begini?

―_Jpret!_

Jongin terkesiap.

"Ya... Baek! Kami belum siap! Dihitung dong!"

"Maaf, maaf." Baekhyun terkekeh. "Siap ya semuanya... satu, dua..."

―_Jpret!_

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Baek? Aku tampan tidak?" celetuk Chanyeol narsis, menarik sorakan 'wuuu' dari yang lain.

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius sambil mengangguk senang. "Fotonya bagus tapi kau masih terlihat sama Park Chanyeol! Sekali lagi! Ganti pose yang lain!"

Dan akhirnya jam kosong itu dihabiskan dengan sesi foto. Entah berapa banyak Baekhyun mengambil foto dengan kameranya karena yang jelas Chanyeol saja bilang jika mulutnya pegal karena terlalu lama tersenyum lebar.

Ah... Baekhyun jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Junmyeon penasaran. Ia membungkuk di depan meja Baekhyun yang kini sedang melihat-lihat hasil fotonya.

Baekhyun memberikan kameranya pada Junmyeon, "Sukses," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Junmyeon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli saat melihat-lihat fotonya. Baekhyun memang ada-ada saja. Sengaja menjadikan alasan foto bersama sebagai kedok padahal hanya ingin mengambil foto Sehun dan Kai. Terimakasih pada fasilitas _zoom_ pada kameranya. "Kau benar-benar hanya mengambil foto mereka berdua, eh? Jahat sekal―" tangan Junmyeon yang memencet tombol untuk melihat foto terhenti. Ia terdiam untuk sesaat dan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Kenapa?" Bekhyun langsung merebut kameranya dan―tiba-tiba saja senyumannya semakin lebar. Ia menatap Junmyeon yang kini juga sedang tersenyum. "...Mereka benar-benar bodoh."

Ah, sepertinya benar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari itu saat pelajaran selanjutnya berlangsung, ada dua orang yang terkejut begitu membuka buku pelajaran mereka karena sebuah tulisan di kertas merah muda kecil yang tertempel di halaman awal. Yang refleks membuat dua sosok itu saling tatap dalam diam setelahnya dan mengabaikan apapun di sekitar mereka.

_[Kalau kau mencintainya katakan saja, Dasar bodoh! Karena dia juga menyukaimu! Percaya padaku]_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yang menulis note itu tentu saja Baekhyun, atas bantuan teman sebangku mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Ahhh, omong-omong tentang Luhan, Baekhyun baru tahu jika pemuda itu adalah sepupu jauh Sehun, terlebih ia juga sudah punya pacar dan itu adalah Ziumin. Tadinya Baekhyun pikir jika Jongin harus tahu tapi... tidak usah deh. Baekhyun yakin tanpa ia melakukannya pun, besok ia akan tetap mendapat kabar jika mereka sudah bersama.

Kalian bertanya kenapa ia yakin sekali?

Terimakasih pada satu foto yang ia ambil tadi. Foto Jongin dan Sehun. Di foto itu Jongin sedang tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya membentuk V dan Sehun sedang juga tersenyum. Lalu apa? ...Masalahnya Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap Kai. Dan Baekhyun, Junmyeon, bahkan setiap orang yang melihat akan bisa menyimpulkan menyimpulkan―

Jika Sehun memiliki sesuatu yang lain bagi Jongin.

"BAEK AYO PULANG!"

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, Kkamjong. Kalau bukan karena ide konyolku ini entah sampai kapan kau akan menganggap cintamu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan... dasar bodoh," gumam Baekhyun amat pelan, menggelengkan kepala dengan seulas senyum.

"Apa? Kau ngomong apa tadi, Baek?" tanya Jongin yang kini sedang membereskan barangnya di bangku tepat di belakangnya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun bangkit, menggendong tasnya, "Aku duluan, Kai."

Senyum yang semakin lebar saat ia melihat Sehun menghampiri Jongin sebelum sesaat sebelum ia pergi ke luar kelas untuk mengejar pacarnya. Ah... Ia jadi ingat jika ia bisa jadian dengan Chanyeol pun karena Jongin. "IYA, CHANYEOL! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

* * *

**[ FIN~ ]**

* * *

Kan, kan, kan?

Bikin-bikin kayak gini―story pendek langsung tamat―tuh bener-bener bikin ketagihan ahaha XD Another HunKai (KaiHun juga sepertinya ini) fic from me. Maaf jika aneh karena ini dibuat mendadak. Saat idenya tiba-tiba―BZZZTTTT―kepikiran, terus diketik dengan kecepatan cahaya―BZZZTTTT. Jadi deh. Pendek ya? Maaf deh ._. Oiya, Ini dibikin disatuin di sini karena agak ga sreg dibin story baru. Jadi di bikin kumpulan aja biar ga makan tempat hehe

**Review** ya? Dan tolong berhenti jadi tak kasat mata wahai kalian para **Siders**. Tapi aku gamaksa juga ya. Its up to you, guys. Kalo berkenan ya monggo berkunjung dan meninggalkan sepatah dua patah (kalau bisa yang panjang sekalian) :D

Oke? Cukup.

TRIIIINGGGG―hilang.


End file.
